naruto rose
by Naruto x hinita
Summary: Naruto won the war but died saving their friends now their giving a new chance a new chance as Naruto rose godlike Naruto not so useless juane less bitchy weiss just so you know this story is inspired by naruto the scythe master
1. naruto rose?

**Naruto rose**

Naruto and Sasuke did it they beat obito and madara destroyed the 10 tails and beaten the shit out of the rabbit whore kaguya but died protecting their friends from a suicide jutsu from said bunny bitch now they find themselves in limbo in front hagoromo otsutsuki or better known as the sage of six paths creator of ninjutsu but know their wondering what the fuck are they there for

"Okay I'm just goner ask it why the fuck are we here old man sage" naruto ask confused

"Well I decided to give you a second chance at live in a different dimension completely different from our own because let's face it your childhood sucked" hagoromo said bluntly both naruto and sasgay both blink at that

"Your right our childhoods sucked" sasgay said angrily

"Yeah why the hell did I forgive the village anyway I should have left the second I found out about kurama" naruto muttered

"Your had seals on you that kept you loyal and submissive" old man sage deadpanned

"Ohhhh so what's happens when we accept"

"Your powers and memories are sealed till your 11 and your memoirs will slowly return when you sleep so do you accept"

Yes"

"No" naruto looked at sasuke in shock

"What why"

" look I have family in heaven I need no I want to see them again buts it's okay I've got your back" sasgay said as he put his hand on naruto's shoulder next thing naruto knew he felt amazing power and memories from sasuke

"That's a thank you for trying to save me from my own darkness" sasuke said as he shimmered away showing that he passed on to the afterlife

"Thanks man see you later" naruto said softly as he turned to the old sage

"So when am going" "now but before you go the bunju send their regards naruto rose" the sage said as naruto disappeared

**15 years later**

"HELL NO" that was the loud shout from one naruto as he raised his hands up to deny a certain rose her desired. Naruto rose was a young 15 year old boy with bright blond hair with crimson red tips, with the golden parts of his hair glowing like the sun, with the red tips making his hair seem like it was always on fire glowing like the sun, his eyes were a striking silver colour inherited through his mother, and he was pale skinned and was arguing with his little sister ruby rose

"What why I just need you to make me some ammo for crescent rose so pwetty pwease with a sugar on top" ruby asked with her puppy eyes on full blasted

"Pwease stop asking I'm not making you anymore stuff you need to go out and make some friends" naruto said

"What I have friends" little red riding hood said

"A scythe does not count as a friend" naruto deadpanned

"Fine all go out and buy some ammo for my baby but I need a ride and yang's packing for beacon" ruby said with a frown

"Okay let's go" and with that he dragged ruby by the arm to the dust shop in vale

**Dust till dawn 11.30 pm **

Naruto and ruby were both going over the stock of ammo naruto because he wanted new ideas for making new ammo and ruby was listening to the song the will be the day

"Hey nii listen to this" ruby said with a smile as she extended the headphones for him to listen to the music

" this is really good" naruto said as he taped his foot to the tune then both ruby and naruto felt a tap on their shoulders they turned to see a man pointing to their ears signalling them to take it off as the dumbass says

"Put your hands in the air" I look towards ruby seeing the glint in her sliver eyes I knew what exactly what she was going say

"Are you robbing me" they said in together the dumbass blinked at that before answering like the dumbass he was "yes"

**10 seconds later**

A certain dumbass was sent flying with two red and yellow blurs following their boss orange hair man in a white suit and a hat that scene played in his mind for a second before making a single to his minion to go after them as naruto and his sis were getting up and activating their weapons ruby activated her high calibre sniper scythe with the purpose of firing high powered bullets to travel at high speeds from the recoil crescent rose. Naruto activated his main weapon (yes I said main weapon he uses multiple weapons) a pair of twin chokuto the first was had a blood red blade with a black handle it had the abilities to turn intangible and fire it's blade at 100 mph he named it dragon's bane.

The second was a chokuto with silver blade with dark blue grip that has the same abilities as dragons bane he called it snakes fang. Both of the rose siblings looked at the 6 men they look at each over before turning back to their enemies and to the 3 villains

**With naruto **

Naruto side stepped a downward slash from a goon the goon made the mistake of over stepping his strike naruto used that to his trike naruto used that to get behind the man and drive his fist in the back of the man's skull causing him to go flying towards his buddies crushing into them knocking them out. Naruto the used **wood stile binding's **to restraint them

**With ruby **

Ruby was having fun dodging and weaving their attacks over and over making them look like idiots ruby caught something in her eye "great just when I was having fun" ruby thought with a frown ruby then parried a strike from a goon causing sparks to fly once the dumbass wrist was close enough she grabbed he man wrist applying pressure to it she twisted it and brought her knee to the elbow breaking the arm and finished by lifting him throwing the man towards goon2 then noticing the third guy swinging his sword she ducked putting her scythe behind the guys head moving expertly she slide down kicking his shins while situationally firing the sniper scythe causing him to go flying towards dumbass 1 and 2 cashing into them ruby then fired a bullet that naruto himself made that covers the enemy in a liquid that quickly hardens making it useful for stunning and capturing ( if your wondering what the it looks like imaged the chicken scene from despicable me 2) both ruby and naruto were appreciating their work before they heard clapping they turned to see a man in a nice suit was the source of the clapping

"You were worth every cent truly you were, well red I'm afraid that this is where we part ways" he says as the end of his cane pops open and fires a red flare naruto sees this so he put a hand on his little sisters shoulder and activates **kumui **as the flare passes through them both of them look around trying to find Mr top hat then they hear a sound they both turn their heads to see Mr top hat climbing a ladder on the side of a building that was close by they then ran after him

**Roof top **

The rose siblings arrived just in time to roman torchwick jumping into bullhead aiming for torchwick naruto fires the blade from his guard causing it to hit romans hat, roman was looking at them with wide eyes the those eyes turned into something if looks could kill then all the grim would be dead he reaches to his back pocket and pulls out a fire dust crystal and throws it at them it lands three feet from them he left's his cane and fires at it just after

"End of the line red" that line causes the siblings to look at each other "is he talking about me or you" ruby asked with that question naruto justed shrugged at that and picked up the dust and threw it back at him when the flare was half way causing an explosion just then a women with a cape and glasses land in front of the two siblings surprising them she pulled out a wind and started waving it bringing out shards of dust firing at the bullhead this causes naruto to panic " STOP THEIRS DUST ON BOARD!" this cause the woman's eyes to widen at his statement and turn to him " how are we supposed to take it down" she asked he just smirked at her

"Just leave it to me" he says running toward the bull head jumping he starts to fall and then suddenly he uses chakra chains to attach to the bull head from below using the momentum from the fall he swings to the back of the bullhead where the open door is time starts to slow down as naruto enters the bullhead as time slows naruto pulls out his sword firing at the control panel just as time starts going back to normal a women a women stands up to fire at the building where he was before he hits her back causing her to go flying out the bullhead with naruto she got ejected out to somewhere while naruto landed on the building where his sister is with a battle roll, looked up and saw his smirking sisters face and the huntress with surprised eyes we all look towards the bullhead surrounded by police and a Mr not so top hat getting pushed into a police car then the women cough caught their attention they looked to see the women helped them standing a few feet away looking at them with stern eyes

"You're a huntress" ruby said making the women nod slowly ruby just squalled at her response "can I have your autograph"

**Where ever the fuck they went I'm not an rwby expert**

A minuted later both of the rose siblings found themselves in a room with a metal table and chairs with the women that got them pacing the room

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young children you put your self and other in great danger" with that comment causing naruto snout making the women's eyes to narrow "you want to comment young man" miss goodwitch "yes I do you say we put people in danger what about you, you were attacking a bullhead full of dust"

"Naruto" ruby half screamed

"no it's alright I didn't know their was dust but any way your actions deserve you a pat on the" causing ruby shoulders to lax "and a slap on the wrist" said while also slamming her whip at our hands making ruby flinch "but there's someone who wants to meet you" miss good witch says opening the door the person in the doorway was a 28-36 year old man with silver hair, glasses, green scarf and milk and cookies he walk's up to the table and stares at them before opening his mouth to speak

"You have silver eyes" ozpin says putting down the plate of cookies

"And you have silver hair what to make a band" I said with a cheeky grin

"Jokes aside where did you learn to do this" he said pointing to a video of the fight

"Signal academy" they said in union

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed"

"Well one teacher in particular" said ruby

"I taught myself" naruto said this causes both professors to turn their heads towards him

"And just how did you teach yourself"

"My semblance is unique to myself actively I call it the rin sharingan the rin part is my left eye which turns purple with 4 circle's in it that has the ability to absorbed semblance's, can transform my body parts into weapons, summon animals to fight for me, read minds, heal any wound, control gravity to a small degree and make anything out of nothing that define reality. Now my sharingan which is in my right eye is coloured red with comers allows me to copy moves and semblances, slow down time, summon black flames that burn as hot as the sun, go into someone's mind where I'm god, turn my body intangible and summon a humanoid skeleton

At the end of naruto's explanation both were slaked jawed "prove it there's no way that theirs a semblance as powerful as that" miss goodwitch

"Okay" naruto said with a shrug as he focused suddenly a blade with a hole a the front of the blade the blade had a small curve the edge had small cuts in it like a knife

"like it this is something I've been working on I call it the executioner's blade" they were still slaked jawed naruto just shrugged and grabbed a cookie while ruby leaned down and bit the cookie out of naruto's hand and naruto then did the same as she picked up a cookies ozpin raised an eyebrow at how close the two were.

"Okay what about you" he says pointing at ruby naruto just answered for her "our uncle Qrow that's Qrow with a Q not a C like you would think"

"We…" ruby stated before naruto sent a look at her "okay, okay I was complete garbage in a fight before he took me under his wing"

"We worked wonders for her though she sucks at hand to hand" he said as he saw ruby trying to show off her mad kung Fu skills her jaw dropped before sending him a betrayal in her eyes

It was true but he didn't need to be so blunt about it

"So what's are you two doing at a school made to train warriors"

"I want to be a huntress"

"I want to stop the racism towards Faunus" naruto said in the most serious voice he

"Ah slaying monsters and bringing peace quite ambitious" oozy said with a light chuckles "what would you do if you were given the chance to come to beacon"

"we would take it" naruto and ruby said in unison

"well then welcome to beacon

To be continued

Yes snake fang is sasuke sword form season two


	2. beacon full of new friend's and old

**Beacon full of new friends and old **

**I want to make notice of somethings. I decided to change naruto's hair from yellow with red tips to black with dark red tips instead, the swords snakes fang and dragons bane have more abilities then I said so don't throw a hissy fit cause I use some brand new move, naruto has all the abilities of everyone from his past life that means all the bloodlines all the akatsuki powers p.s puppet powers for the win , the sasuke thing was a joke but who ever notice wins a cookie and also naruto has told no one but ruby and yang that he remembers his past life and that was an incident so remember follow and review A/N this story is in inspired by naruto the scythe master so don't think I'm copying peace bitches **

**I do not own anything in this story because if I did juane would be the biggest ass kicker **

"This is going to be so great I'm mean I thought I was going to have to go to school without my baby bro and sis" that was the sound of one yang Xiao long yang wears a tan vest over a low cut crop top with a brown belt she wears a black shorts and an orange scarf. She has long blond messy hair which can catch on fire due to her semblance, she's known as a fighter, drinker and the rose sibling's older sister.

Ruby is wearing her black blouse with red trimmings and her famous red cape.

Naruto was currently wearing a causal an black and red shirt, black anbu pants with a black and white belts over crossing each over with pouches for with seals and two gun holsters that each have a 44 magnum desert eagle that use his chakra as bullets and his two swords snake fang and dragons bane, on his neck was an silver cross, the most surprising feature was the akatsuki cloak that conceal the upper part of his face leaving his eyes which most of it was block by the bags from his black spiky hair.

"Yeah it's just great" ruby said with a voice full of sadness which naruto notice.

"Hey why so sad I thought it was your dream to go to beacon" naruto asked with a voice of concern

"Yeah ruby ways so sad" said the family blond

"It's just I got moved ahead two years I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything" ruby said

"Oh but ruby you are special I bet people are going to think you're the bee's knee's" yang said full of well yang

"I don't want to be the bee's knee's I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" ruby said on the verge of hyperventilating

"My sweet, innocent little sister did you forget that I'm in the same boat" naruto said in a fake crying voice

"I know nii san but I'm not like you I just can't become a loner" ruby said now on the verge of crying, making naruto think

"How about this if you go make some friends I will make you some new special bullets I've been working on" that got ruby to straighten up and start running towards the best person that looked like he/she might be a good friend, making naruto chuckle as he saw his sister run like a road runner with red petals on her tail and then turn to his blond sister

"I'll go after her don't want her to blow up the ship" he said running to where he last saw his sister and started looking around and then saw a girl looking at the news report on the robbery with a sad face he knew to go talk to her.

"so what do you think of the white fang" he said making her look at him "I think they're misguided" she said

"yeah well I think that they're stupid because using violence to stop violence will just make more violence " he said bluntly making her angry

"They're just misguided" she said trying to defend the white fang

"No it's stupid I used to agree with the white fang before they changed, now the way their doing it Faunus will only be feared not respected" naruto retorted making her look to the ground, her reaction only makes him chuckle and turn away to leave but before turning back to her for a quick second

"Well it was fun seeing you again Blake" he said before turning away to leave his last words make her turn to him

"Wait how do you know my name" Blake frightened all naruto did was raise snake fang allowing Blake to see it making Blake's eyes widen in shock at seeing the blade again.

**Flashback **

**Blake's p.o.v **

A 13 year old Blake was currently running from two grown men that are trying to catch her

"I can't believe their chasing me for stealing bread" she thought solemnly as she made a right which lend to a dead end, when she turned around to run but was cut off by the men who wear chasing her at that point she dropped the bread as one of the men grabbed her wrist tying her up from a pipe above her seeing one of the men grab a metal pipe and raise it over his head accepting her defeat she turned away with closed eyes waiting for the pain but the pain never came, she opened her eyes she saw a horrific site one life less corpse and the other man on his knee's with a kid standing over him ripping out the man's soul out from his body before it completely disappeared , then he turned to her those cold dead silver eyes he came at a small walking pace drawing his chokuto the sound of his blade being drawn it was not to long before he was a feet away, raising his sword over his head she closed her eyes and waited for death but like the pain it never came, instead she felt her binding fall from her hands, she opened her eyes seeing the gentle eyes of her saviour "What's your name" the boy asked "Blake" she answered

**Flashback end **

After that day they met up once a week slowly becoming a brother sister relationship and over times naruto taught her to fight to survive

**Flashback start **

**Blake's p.o.v **

Blake was currently in the hilltop where she and naruto meet at.

She looked down from the hilltop to see naruto was climbing the hill with a long warped gift in his hand she waited for him to get to the top of the hill to question him about it first.

Naruto just made it up the hill with the gift behind him "Blake close your eyes" he said in a sweet voice, trusting naruto she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw a gift looking at naruto she just had to ask "is this for me" she asked making naruto chuckle "no it's for the monkey Faunus of the jungle of course it's for you little kitten" he says joking giving Blake a tick mark at her nickname, when she finally opens the present she gasped in shock the gift was a thick black (cock :} ) oversized cleaver and katana looking naruto he answered her unasked question

"I'm going to train you to fight to protect those precious to you" he answered with a smile which or so gave her a smile

After that day it was hell naruto's so called training was hell on earth with her training to master gambol shroud and her semblance but she never gave up.

**Flashback end **

Blake just stood there In shock before chuckling at seeing him again and not noticing that it was him I mean who else's wears a cloak like that "we will talk later bro" she thought as the ship landed, seeing the door opening she left still thinking about the times with him

**Naruto's p.o.v**  
naruto meet up with yang still trying to search for ruby, taking a look at the crowd searching for his sister he takes in the different hair colours black, green, blue, pink, orange, brown, red, purple wait red, seeing that colour in the crowd makes naruto's eyes widen, back stiffen and legs haul ass the other way form where he saw the colour with red petals on his trail causing yang to blink wondering what caused naruto to be like this

**Pyrrha's p.o.v **

Pyrrha was a young 17 year old girl with red hair, vivid green eyes, custom bronze female armour and a bronze circle shield and a short sword that changes on to a spear and a rifle she called it milo, Pyrrha like naruto was searching through the crowds for a nice looking person that might want to be her friend she knew the odds of that happening were low due to her being famous all the friends she had thought her to be for them causing her to become socially awkward, she sighed thinking she was not going to have any friends at this school but then she caught sight of a black cloak with red clouds on it running the opposite direction she was, thinking of all the people she knew that wore a cloak like that she got a grin and chased after the running cloak

**Naruto p.o.v**

Naruto was currently catching his breath at the entrance to the airship feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumps in shock quickly turning around he sees the owner of the hand is his sister yang with a concerned face

"naruto are you ok what's gotten into you?" she questioned with an concerned face causing naruto hyperventilate, yang saw this and gave him a couple hard slaps to the face, stopping naruto hyperventilate a look at her,

"Okay naruto tell what the hell is going on I have never seen you this scared?" yang asked naruto looks to the left and the right before looking at her

"She's here" he whispered into her ear making yang to get a confused face "who's here?" she asked naruto was about to answer but was interrupted

"I'm here!" a small voice said next to them startling them, they turned to a Pyrrha holding her hands up next to her chins (like yang when she first entered the bar) with an evil grin giving naruto a small shudder,

"Pyrrha it's nice to see you again" naruto said with a Sai like smile

"Oh yes it is nice to see me again foxy I haven't seen you since the mistral tournament" she said with a childish tone this causes yang to blink in surprise about not knowing that her baby bro participated in the tournaments.

"Baby bro what is she talking about" she said in a soft voice with the look in her eyes saying "you better tell me or your dead" causing Naruto to sweat up

"Shit she's got that glare need to think of something fast" Naruto thought franticly

"The mistral tournament the one I went in" Naruto said quickly because she was still giving him the glare

"Oh and why didn't I hear anything about a tournament" yang said increasing her death glare

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was famous" he said depressed because of all the fan girls it gave him.

"Oh and why are you famous" she said with a menacing grin that gave Naruto the shivers, Naruto was about to answer but pyrrha beat him to it.

"Because he defeated me ending my 4 year winning streak" pyrrha said in a sing along voice increasing yang's grin by tenfold,

"Oh this I just have to hear" yang said with a bunch of scenes going through her head, Naruto knowing she would not give up unless he told sighed in defeat

"Okay it started"

(Flashback start)

"okay people it's the final match of mistral tournament in this corner we have pyrrha Nikos the winner of this tournament for 4 years in a row will she claim her fifth win making her the supreme winner that will go down in history, now in this corner we have Naruto rose not much is known about him except he is a prodigy about anything that's about combat not even his weapon is not known due to the fact that he uses a different weapons every time he goes into a match"

As the announcer talks the lights go on showing the faces to each other showing eyes of a harden solider in Naruto eyes and a look of determination on pyrrha's face.

"FIGHT!" hearing that sound the fighter stay still looking into each other's eyes trying to find any weakness they can see.

After a minute of staring they both start running at each other, activating their weapons pyrrha brings out her sword and shield and Naruto brings out a set of twin scythes both were completely black even the blades.

Naruto starts out with an x slash attack with both of the scythes making pyrrha bring out her shield to block during the time naruto's scythes were under her guard Naruto twisted the blades around, doing a backflip into the air with him holding onto his scythes the blades got under pyrrha's guard forcing pyrrha to let go of her shield of risk getting hurt.

Letting go of shield caused it to go up into the air with Naruto, Naruto then used the shield as a stepping stone to gain more distance from pyrrha, pyrrha moved to get her shield with surprising no resistance from her opponent, Naruto smirked seeing pyrrha pick up her shield seeing her get a weapon Naruto decided to take this up a notch Naruto then put both of the handles of the scythes together before twisting to make a double bladed scythe, they quickly got into the stances before Naruto took off again swinging his scythe around he slashed down causing her to block pyrrha thrust her sword under her shield before turning it into a spear forcing Naruto to spin his scythe making one of the blades to go under the spear before quickly flying off into the air, Naruto then proceeded to kick pyrrha causing her to go flying into the arena wall hard and her spear to land next to Naruto then picked up the spear and throw it at pyrrha who was in the process of standing up, pyrrha saw the attack coming quickly activated her semblance to throw the spear of course making it miss her by an inch she the grabbed the spear before running of a him, Naruto seeing her run at him just caused him to smirk before he quickly made a dragon seal and said release causing her to go up in sparks of blue lightning.

(Flash back)

Naruto landed on the shield causing a black seal to appear before it disappeared Naruto jump of giving her shield back pyrrha wanting her to pick it up

(Another flash back)

Naruto picking up her spear caused a black seal meaning lighting to appear before it disappeared

(Flash back end)

"The winner is Naruto rose Naruto please come up here and collect your prize a year supple of dust with the new haze dust along with weapons blue prints for your own gain".

(Flash back end)

When Naruto finished his story he got 3 reactions a look of awe from the people who were listening on naruto's story, a look of a kind smile from pyrrha because it was the best fight she had been in and an proud smile from yang because she was happy that Naruto had a title to his name and she knew that it will help his quest to bring human and Faunus together, then a sound came over the speakers **"now landing at beacon academy" **hearing that sound caused everyone to grab their stuff and move towards the opening door.

(Time skip)

Naruto and yang were at the entrance hall where professor ozpin did said a speech and to say where they would be sleeping Naruto and yang were currently heading towards the area where they were sleeping, finding nothing to talk about with yang they just kept quite before "Naruto yang" that was what Naruto heard before he got tackled from behind quickly getting up Naruto saw that his "attacker" was ruby sighing naruto picked her up and placed her on her feet before starring into her eyes

"ruby what do you want" naruto said with a sigh because he already had an idea what she wanted.

Ruby just smiled before speaking "well I want you to meet my new friend" she said as she grabbed onto a near boys arm and dragged him to naruto "juane arc" she said juane was a young man with black body armour, a black coat with the inside of it blood red, a black watch and a silver skull ring, he just waved lazily.

"And I want the new bullets you promised me" she said with a puppy face making naruto sweat as he tries to resist it before sighing in defeat and reached into one of his pouches and a red ammo clip and then gave it to ruby which she grabbed and squealed in joy as she read about what it does.

Deciding to go to sleep they went to the hall where they will go to sleep

(time skip)

The room was dark with the only light being Blake's candle Naruto just finished listening to ruby explain why she wants to be a huntress walking over there he calls every body he met so far in to a circle around the candle.

"So bro why did you want us to sit together like this" ruby asked wondering why he wanted them to sit around the circle.

"well since the test is tomorrow I decided it's best we tell each other our abilities here I'll start" he said taking a breath "my name is Naruto rose I use many different weapons but I manly use my two chokuto's snakes fang and dragons bane along with my two desert eagles (a/n I will let you guys decide on a name and description for them) and my semblance is the power to copy other semblance's, when he finished speaking everyone exempt the people who already knew looked in awe.

Picking up where Naruto left off was yang.

"My name is yang Xiao long my weapons are a pair of shot gauntlets that I call ember Celica and my semblance is with each hit it gives me power but as a side effect my hair catches on fire and my eyes turn red. Everyone clapped at her strength.

"okay my turn my name is Weiss schnee but please don't treat me any different because of my family", everyone nodded at that because some of them know how hard being famous is, "my weapon is myrtenaster which is a multi-action dust rapier which infuses the blade with dust from the revolver and my semblance is glyphs. Everyone clapped for her because the power of glyphs is rare.

"My name is Lie Ren my weapon is a pair of SMG's with blades on the end for close courters combat to which I call storm and my semblance is yet to be discovered"( which you guys will total pick). Everyone was shocked at that but decide to clap anyway.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos my fighting style is a shield and sword style, my weapon is a sword which can turn into a spear and rifle her name is milo and my semblance is polarity. Pyrrha said and everyone clapped.

"My name is Nora Valkyrie my weapon is magnhild which is a grenade launcher/war hammer and like Ren-kun my semblance is unknown. Everyone was not so surprised at that noticing their closeness.

"My name is Blake my weapon name is gambol shroud which is a chain scythe, clever, hand gun and katana all in one and my semblance is shadow which makes clones to confuse enemies. Blake said with a just noticeable smirk.

"My names Juane arc my weapon is a sword and shield but the blade is pure dust allowing it to cut through anything and use the shield as a weapon and my semblance is I can control over the gravity of what I touch". Everyone clapped and Naruto said *cough* light saber *cough* but no one heard him.

"my name is ruby rose my weapon is a high calibre sniper scythe named crescent rose that fires high powered bullet's to recoil around and my semblance is speed. After ruby was finished yang and naruto clapped louder than before but a pillow through stopped them.

"Shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep" someone yelled seeing her bro and sis getting up she quickly opened her mouth.

"Guy's he's right people are trying to sleep" causing the people sitting in the circle to look around to see everyone was trying to sleep causing them to chuckle embarrassed that they forgot, they all decided to hit the sack because they need the energy tomorrow.

**To be continued **

**Remember choice names for juane's sword and shield naruto's guns and Ren's and Nora's semblance's. **


End file.
